The present invention relates to a sequential card display device, and in particular to a sequential card display device having an improved hand grip to facilitate manipulation of the individual cards.
Sequential card display devices have been known for some time wherein a series of pictures of sequential movements of a body in motion are shown to provide an illusion of motion. The pictures are mounted in a hand held display card package and the pictures are sequenced by flipping them picture by picture, with the fingers. Display devices of this type have been used for amusement and for educational purposes. By using a series of still frame pictures of incremental movements of a body in motion, one is able to study in detail the various movements of the body, and also is able at any time to stop the sequential movement of the pictures to study, in detail, an individual picture showing a particular movement of the body in motion at any given time.
For example, display devices of these types lend themselves particularly well to sporting pictures where movement provides an entertaining or educational visual effect. The swinging of a golf club or the batting or throwing of a baseball are examples which are particularly adaptable for these types of visual displays.
The key to maximum visual enjoyment, or learning the movement of the body in motion, lies in being able to precisely sequence the cards in exact order, one after another in a timed sequence, so that a smoothly flowing illusion of motion is provided. In order to do this, the cards are generally gripped either by the bottom or top or either side, normally at a point where they are attached together, and sequenced using the fingers and the thumb to flip one picture card after another in order.
The present invention provides a unique grip device which is attached to one end of a stack of a plurality of sequential display cards thereby holding the cards together, and in a precise oriented relationship; and secondly, the grip provides a contoured surface at the top and on each of the ends to accommodate the fingers and/or thumb of the user.
Whereas all previous sequential card display devices have required the use of two hands to operate them, by the use of this grip such a device can, for the first time, be operated by one hand, thus freeing the other hand to simultaneously practice or perform the action being depicted in the series of pictures of sequential movements.
The grip is formed of two mating elements, each having an end grip, a side wall and one-half of a contoured top gripping surface. Joining pins are provided to precisely align the two mating elements to ensure that the top grip surface forms a smooth, contoured structure to facilitate the engagement user's fingers and thumb. The inner wall of each of the gripping elements is provided with paper spikes which aid in gripping the pack of display pictures.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a sequential card pack display device having an improved gripping device to hold the series of display cards in precise alignment, and to facilitate the sequencing of the individual card pictures using the fingers and thumb while maintaining a secure grip on the device.
This and other objects will become more apparent with reference to the following drawings and accompanying specification.